Falling Into You
by SlytherinChick86
Summary: AU Nonmagic SLASH! Harry is awarded a fouryear scholarship to the most prestitious high school in the US. Harry is a punk, Draco is a somewhat prep. How does love blossom between these two boys? Do NOT! confuse with a Romeo and Juliet knockoff!
1. First Day

**A/N:** Alright you guys I am trying this whole more-than-one-chapter-fic thing again. My last one didn't really work out; I kinda lost the plot so I am just ending it. I will probably add more onto it over the summer but no promises. So yeah this is my new fic, it is non-magic and very, VERY! AU! For those who don't know what it means that means Alternate Universe. So yeah it is set in a modern day private boarding school, Harry is a punk, Draco is somewhat of a prep, Ron and Hermoine do not exist (sorry to you Ron and Hermoine lovers out there) Blaise and Pansy are Harry's best friends and that is basically it! So I will shut up now and let you read!

**Warnings:** This fic is a slash fic, SLASH! Say it with me! S-L-A-S-H! This means there are BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIPS! If this makes you feel uncomfortable then why are you even searching in this category? Not my fault if you didn't read the warning so please don't flame me! It hurts my feelings. T-T

**Note:** It is the beginning of a new school year at Olympus Boarding School.

Harry Potter sat in the back of the classroom, in the last seat, of the last row observing his new surroundings. He had transferred into a private boarding school in Liverpool after being offered a four-year scholarship for his amazing skill with the trumpet and his outstanding academic achievements. So far he liked the school building but not the kids inside, they all seemed to be really annoying rich white kids who had nothing better to do with their time than to insult anybody who wasn't a rich white kid. He thought it quite funny that he, Harry, was in such an environment.

He was what someone would classify as your badass punk. He had on tartan pants with various chains and buckles attached, a black Slipknot concert t-shirt, a black wristband advertising a picture of skull, a buckle choker, and had his hair spiked up. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of kaki pants and Tommy Hilfiger pastel shirts. It was rather amusing to walk into the building and see the shocked reactions of everyone around him when they found out he had a four-year scholarship to the most prestigious boarding school in the U.K. He cracked a smile at this.

Of course the Dursley's were thrilled when they heard that Harry had been offered such a great opportunity that they were even willing to pay the rent for his dormitory. However the Dursley's hadn't seen this as a great opportunity for Harry; they were just thrilled to get him out their house. His parents had died in a car crash when he was only a baby and he had been sent to live with his horrible relatives, the Dursely's. Harry hated his jackass Uncle Vernon, nosy Aunt Petunia, and his killer whale sized cousin Dudley with a fiery passion of a thousand suns, and they returned the feelings. So naturally when a chance for Harry to leave and possibly never come back, the Dursley's practically shoved him out the door!

He did miss his two best friends though, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The three of them had known each other since kindergarten and were practically inseparable. In eighth grade Pansy and Blaise began dating and Harry wasn't surprised. It had been obvious that they both fancied each other for sometime, so it was somewhat of a relief when they finally got together. Harry, on the other hand, did not have a girlfriend. He never had one and he never would. The reason was the simple fact that he was gay. He did sleep around with a lot of guys but he had never had a serious relationship with one of them. They were just one night screws. He had never admitted to anyone that he was gay other than Pansy and Blaise (and of course the guys he had slept with) because he knew they wouldn't really care. They often joked about it when they were alone. Pansy and Harry and taken to arguing about which Hollywood actor was cuter just to annoy Blaise, and it worked. He chuckled at one specific memory he had that involved a movie theatre, bendy straws, and a bottle of "Way-Out Watermelon" lip-gloss. He sighed, he missed his friends but knew that they were happy for him because he gotten this one chance to really make something of himself. Besides, they promised to come and visit whenever they could.

He went back to observing his surroundings; he was in his eighth period Pre-Calculus class taught by a Mr. Flaherty. There were pictures of various tessellations on the wall and their Self-Starter written up on the board. He began observing the kids in his class, they were all in their own little circle of friends talking about whatever the hell it is white rich "My father makes more money than your father!" kids talk about. He focused on what seemed to be the largest and most annoying group. It seemed to be composed of about five girls, all wearing pink polo shirts, and five guys with sweaters of various colors tied around their necks. Harry was even furthered sickened when he saw that all five of the boys had their arms around the five other girls. 'Psh, morons' Harry thought to himself. One of the girls had apparently made a "witty" remark because everyone in the group burst out laughing. One of the boys took his arm off of his girl to turn around and look at the clock to see how long they had before class started. That was when Harry first saw him.

He was beautiful; he had golden blond hair that fell just above his ears, silvery shining eyes, and the softest delicate pink lips he had ever seen. He stared, stunned at the beauty of the other boy. The moment felt like an eternity to Harry but in reality it was only about three seconds. The blond boy checked the time on the clock and motioned to his friends that class would start in a few seconds so they should all go and sit down. He moved with the utmost grace over to his seat in the middle of the row three rows over from Harry's seat. He went to check the time on the clock again and in passing met Harry's eyes. The blond boy stopped in mid-turn and looked at Harry, this moment felt even longer than the last time Harry had looked at him. After a few seconds of looking at Harry the blond boy turned around to face the board and write down that day's Self Starter. Harry was absolutely speechless. Had that moment just really happened or was he only dreaming? Harry didn't know.

Lost in thought he was completely unaware that the bell had rung for class to begin and that Mr. Flaherty was calling his name. "...tter? Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry, what?" Harry said being brought back into reality.

"I was just asking you if you wanted to come up to the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself."

"Sure" replied Harry. 'This should be fun,' thought Harry.

As he was walking up to the front of the class he could feel the stares of every student in the classroom and caught a few whispered snide remarks. As he turned to face the class he had to cough back a laugh. He was staring into a sea of brightly colored pastel shirts with sickeningly cute patterns on them, it almost looked like the Easter Bunny had come early this year. He spotted the blond boy paying close attention to and he almost thought his heart had skipped a beat. He drew a deep breath and began to introduce himself. "My name is Harry Potter, I am seventeen years old and I'm from Surrey. I play the trumpet and guitar, my favorite bands are Slipknot, Green Day, Attic Base, and my favorite colors are black, red, and purple," Harry finished lamely.

"Why did you decide to come to Olympus Harry?" asked Mr. Flaherty.

"The school board offered me a four-year scholarship for my trumpet playing and academic skills, so I decided to take it."

At the mention of a scholarship for his trumpet playing the blond boy visibly perked up. He seemed very interested in the fact that Harry had been offered a scholarship of that nature. Harry wondered why it would matter but he wasn't about to argue about the attention the blond boy was giving him.

"Well that is very interesting Harry. We are glad to have you here at Olympus Boarding School. Class lets all make Harry feel welcome. You may return to your seat Harry," said an obviously impressed Mr. Flaherty. 'We've never had a kid like him here before, this should be extremely fascinating to watch.'

Harry walked back to his seat in the back of the class and pulled out a pencil and opened up his book.

The rest of the class period past without anything really eventful happening, other than Harry amazing the class with his incredible skill at math. He answered practically every question Mr. Flaherty asked the class and got every one of them right. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day Harry gathered up his books and walked out of the room. As he walked into the bustling hall filled with students all going to their lockers (do boarding schools have lockers?) to gather their books and head home Harry realized, he had forgotten where his locker was. As he stood in the middle of the hall stupidly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was and discovered it was the mysterious blond boy that had been plaguing his thoughts for the entire math class.

"Hey you look at little lost, need any help?" he said in a melodious voice.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I seemed to have forgotten where my locker is," Harry said embarrassed.

"Oh here, I'll help you find it. Whats the number?"

"918"

"Oh that is just down the stairs, come on I'll show you," and whether on purpose or accidentally he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the surging sea of people.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at his locker, he was sure that kid slamming into him on the stairs had not been an accident and it felt like it was going to leave a fairly big bruise. "Hey thanks for this, I really appreciated it…"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Draco Malfoy is the name, and trumpet playing is my game."

'So that is why he was so interested in my trumpet scholarship' thought Harry.

"So you got yourself a trumpet scholarship eh? Must mean you're a pretty good player to get a four year scholarship to the most prestigious boarding school in Great Britain."

"Yeah, I guess it must," replied Harry while he was opening his locker.

"Well it sounds like you should be quite the challenge, I'll be interested in seeing just how good you are tomorrow in band…" Draco was cut off by the high-pitched shrieking of his girlfriend to hurry up. Draco let out an angry sigh, "Ok Bethany I'll be there in a minute," he turned back to face Harry, "Sorry I gotta go. Well it was nice talking to you Harry and if you ever need any help finding your way around this place you can always ask me. See ya tomorrow!" and with that Draco walked off to join his girlfriend.

Harry watched longingly as Draco disappeared arm in arm with his girlfriend Bethany. "Bethany, what a stupid name," Harry muttered under his breath as he collected his school books and walked off to the parking lot to drive back to his dormitory.

Harry stepped through the door into his one-man dorm room, the room was big enough for two people but because Harry was so "weird" nobody wanted to share a dorm with him. Of course it didn't really bother Harry in the least, it was nice to have a huge dorm room all to yourself, so he didn't object when nobody offered to be his roommate. Harry set his book bag down by the doorway and kicked off his black converses. He then proceeded to walk over to where the stove was placed and pulled out a stick of incense; he lit the incense and carried it over to the coffee table, where the burner was located.

He plopped down onto the green leather sofa and stared at the patterns the smoke from the incense made. He tenderly reached up to touch the spot on his shoulder that Draco had put his hand on, "Draco." He wasn't sure why he was feeling these feelings about Draco; he had never experienced these feelings before with any other guy, they had all just been a good fuck for a night and then he never spoke to them again, but Draco was different. His immediate reaction was to sleep with him, but to get to know him better. It frightened Harry immensely.

"I wonder what he is thinking about right now," thought Harry as he drifted off to sleep with the smell of incense all around him.

**A/N:** Yeah, so the ending kinda sucks. Sorry about that. Well what do you guys think? Please tell me because I really want to know! I have some fun plans for this fic but I won't continue if no one is going to read it! So please oh please review! I want feedback! I would once again like to thank the ever-lovely Megan for beta-ing (is that a word?) my chapter on such short notice! hugs Megan THANK YOU!! So all the people in this fic you have never heard of are based on actual people that go to my school. Including my math teacher Mr. Flaherty! The fact that I used Bethany as Draco's girlfriend (don't worry that will change very soon!) makes it all the more disturbing for the people who actually know who Bethany is! shudders Wow this is a long A/N! I will stop here for today and begin working on chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE!!!!! Next chapter, band class! REVIEW!!!!


	2. Band Class and Breakups

**A/N:** Wow! I didn't think I was going to get such a huge response to this story! I feel so loved! hands out brownies to all her lovely reviewers Oh and I changed a few things in the last chapter! Since I am too lazy to go back and edit it just read this so you know what they are**! Know that the story is now set in LA in a High School and that Harry has an apartment.** As my reviewers pointed out it (the school) didn't really sound like a boarding school, and I realized they were right! I know absolutely nothing about boarding schools, and the only reason it was a boarding school was for the sole fact that boarding schools have dorms. evil grin. So yeah that is about it, sorry I got this out kinda late, I am trying to go for a new chapter every week (key word trying) I've been busy all weekend. So yeah, once again sorry it is out so late!

**Disclaimer:** Forgot about this last chapter, oops. I do NOT own Harry or Draco, buy maybe someone will give them to me as a late birthday present ;)

**Warnings:** Story is slash, meaning there are BOYXBOY relationships! If this makes you feel uncomfortable then please leave because flames hurt my feelings!

"Oh fuck oh fuck! First day of band class and I'm late! Goddamn alarm clock…" muttered a frantic Harry as he dashed down the halls of Olympus High School to get to his band class. "This makes me look just fucking great, master trumpeter shows up late for first band class. Fuck!" Harry skidded to the front of the band room door and opened it with such force that it almost hit him square in the face.

The entire band class stopped right in the middle of their warm-up exercise to see who it was who had opened the door. They saw a panting Harry standing in the doorway, practically everyone in the band class wondered if Harry was lost, including the director. Today Harry had decided to sport a dark blue Sex Pistols fitted concert tee and black pants with buckles running down the sides. He had the same wristband and buckle choker he had on the day before and his hair was spiked in the same fashion. There was no way that kid in the doorway could be the person they had been waiting for. One of the kids in the flute section muttered, "Must be running from the cops," the kids around her giggled.

"Um, excuse me. May I help you?" the band director, Mr. Jackson, kindly asked.

"I'm the…transfer…student…sorry…alarm clock…didn't go…off," said Harry still trying to catch his breath.

There came a gasp from the band class, they were all shocked. This…this punk was the amazing trumpeter? The apocalypse was surely coming.

Draco however was chuckling silently to himself, he thought Harry looked cute panting like a dog in the doorway and trying to explain why he was late.

The somewhat stunned Mr. Jackson said that it was ok, because it was only his second day, but not to let it happen again.

Harry nodded and told him it wouldn't and then went to grab a chair and sit next to Draco in the trumpet section.

"Good job Harry, first day of band class and your fifteen minutes late, I'm sure Jackson is very impressed," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Oh just take your trumpet and shove it up your ass Draco," retorted Harry.

"Mind your language Harry, you wouldn't want to get into even more trouble."

Before Harry had a chance to respond Mr. Jackson addressed him.

"Well, Harry was it? Why don't you play us a little something so we can see your skill, if you don't have something you can wait until next class."

Harry knew if he said he didn't have anything it would make him look bad so he racked his brain for something he could play. "I would be happy to play something, do you want a jazz or classical piece Mr. Jackson?"

"Classical please."

"Ok, does "Flight of the Bumblebee" work?"

"That would be just fine Harry."

Harry took his trumpet to his mouth, set his lips, and began to play. He went through the piece amazingly fast as if it was a simple "C" scale, playing the chromatic scales perfectly, never missing a note. The entire class was stunned when he finished a mere twenty-five seconds later; he had probably taken a single breath throughout the entire performance. Harry looked over at Draco to see his reaction and saw that he looked impressed. Harry couldn't help but let out a small smile at this.

"Well Harry that certainly was impressive! You are the second student I have ever met in my thirty-five years as a band teacher who can play "Flight of the Bumblebee" in less than thirty seconds! Draco is the first."

Harry looked back down at Draco with a look of shock on his face. Draco gave a pride filled smile.

"I believe you can play it in twenty seconds flat can't you Draco?" asked Mr. Jackson.

"That's correct Jackson," replied Draco.

Harry still looked shocked, he had never expected to meet another student who could play "Flight of the Bumblebee" faster than he could.

"Well, well, this is interesting isn't it? Harry I think we'll put you a second chair for now. Is that alright with you?"

Harry finally got over the shock of it all and nodded. The other trumpet players scooted down to make room for him. "Why didn't you tell me how good you were yesterday?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Because you never asked. Just try and keep up Potter," smirked Draco.

Before Harry had a chance to respond the class began to play the warm-up and Harry was cut off. He hurriedly brought his trumpet up to his lips and joined the class in the warm-up.

A Few Weeks Later

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of Olympus High School talking and laughing. In the past few weeks the two had become close friends. Harry had learned that Draco wasn't quite the annoying prep he had first thought he was. He learned that Draco was into anime, one of his favorite bands was Led Zeppelin, and one of his favorite movies was "Help" by The Beatles (trust me guys it really is a movie and not just a song.) Draco had also learned a lot about Harry in the past few weeks, he had learned that Harry really liked "Lord of the Rings," he had to many favorite bands to name, and his favorite movie was "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." The two continued to walk down the hall joking.

"So Draco would you make-out with another guy for a gold medal?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment, "Well what sport would it be in?" Draco said jokingly.

"Any sport you want," replied a laughing Harry.

"No," replied Draco.

"What about a silver medal?"

"No"

"Bronze?"

"If I wasn't going to do it for the gold or silver what makes you think I would do it for the bronze?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Alright sheesh! No."

"What would you make-out with a guy for?"

"Nothing"

Harry burst out laughing, Draco suddenly came to the realization of what he had just said and also burst out laughing.

"Ok Harry now it's my turn to tell a joke. So there is this plane and it's about to crash, on the plane are Mother Teresa, Bill Clinton, Michael Jackson, and three little kids, there are also three parachutes. Mother Teresa says, "Lets use the parachutes to save the children!" Bill Clinton says, "Ah screw the children!" and then Michael Jackson says, "Do we have time?"

Harry bent over laughing and Draco followed suit.

"And what pray tell is so funny Draco?" came a third voice, a very high-pitched and rather annoying voice. Both boys stopped laughing to see who it was and saw Draco's girlfriend Bethany standing in front of them. Her hands were placed on her hips and she was tapping her foot irritably. She was wearing a pink cheerleader like skirt with a pink top on advertising some monkey blowing bubble gum. "Tell me what is so funny Draco, I'm listening! Were you two just laughing about me and how you have been blowing me off for the past two weeks to hang out with that loser!" she yelled pointing at Harry.

"Hey back off Bethany! How dare you insult Harry! What the hell is your problem?" retorted an angry Draco.

Bethany gasped, "Draky-poo you have never sworn before in your life! I knew it! That freak is rubbing off on you; I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! Come here Draco and I will free you of him!" and with that she pulled Draco into a crushing kiss.

Draco's eyes widened at this motion, he had no idea what the hell she thought she was doing. Was she really so stupid that she thought a kiss would cure him of his "evil ways"? The shock of it all quickly faded and anger rose up to replace it. In one swift move his hand rose up and slapped Bethany on the face with a beautiful "SMACK!"

"How dare you insult Harry and then kiss me against my will! What the fuck is your problem?" Draco roared.

"Draco you…you hit me! I can't believe you just hit me, what did I do wrong?" trembled Bethany.

"Holy shit is you really that stupid Bethany? This relationship is over you here me? Don't you ever talk to me again! I never want to see your face again, you disgust me!" yelled Draco. With that he grabbed Harry's hand a dragged him away from the crying Bethany.

Harry had been watching the entire ordeal in utter shock. He never thought that Draco had it in him to do everything he had just done. He did have to agree with Bethany on one thing though, it did seem that Harry's habit of swearing was rubbing off on Draco.

"Can you believe that stupid bitch Harry? I can't believe she had the nerve to insult you like that! And then when she kissed me…" Draco shuddered. "I can't believe I ever went out with her, I'm so sorry she treated you like that Harry. Don't worry I'll never let anyone insult you ever again Harry, I promise you that! I'll stay by your side forever if I have to!" said Draco determinedly.

At the last line Harry made a small gasp.

Draco apparently heard this or realized what he had just said and stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn around and face Harry.

Harry looked into Draco's liquid silver eyes and then quickly looked nervously down at the floor.

Draco cleared his throat, "Uh, I didn't mean for that last line to come out that way Harry, it just sorta slipped out. I just meant it in a best friend kind of way, "Draco paused, "I…I am into girls and not guys." He bit his lip and looked anxiously at Harry waiting for his response.

Harry felt like he had just been stabbed through the heart, "oh…yeah totally. I know you didn't mean it like that Draco, don't worry about it" said Harry fighting back the tears. "I gotta go Draco or I'll be late for work. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, see ya later Harry," said Draco, a little uncertain about Harry's reaction to his comment as he watched Harry race off down the hall. 'How did that comment even come out? It's not like I like Harry or anything. I was just defending my friend, that's all and nothing more.' Wit that in mind he turned and began making his way home.

**_A/N:_** Ok so sorry once again that it took me so long to get this out! (I have only gotten like fiver hours of sleep for the past two nights if that makes you guys feel any better because I have been working hard to get this out!) I have the next chapter all planned out and plan to start typing it tonight. Well I hope you all liked this chapter! The ending kinda sucks so I am sorry about that. I am glad however that I had Bethany and Draco break up because it was probably going to drive me insane if I had them together and longer! I would like to thank my friend Joemy for the idea of using dorms (see I am crediting you!) And also the whole "What would you make-out with a guy for?" and "Do we have time?" jokes courtesy of Paul Bills of the Evergreen Jr. High Academic Team. It was a long bus ride out to Valley and we got really bored so we just started telling jokes, it was fun! Oh and the "What sport would it be in?" and "If I wasn't going to do it for the gold or silver…" lines courtesy of Taylor Morgan of the Evergreen Jr. High Academic Team. That seems to be all I have to say for right now so toddles until next chapter! Sorry this A/N was so long! ;

_**THANK YOUS! **_

**silverflames03:** I love the stories that have nothing to do with magic too! Gives you much more freedom to do some fun things ;) Thanx for reviewing!

**manystories2lilx:** I totally agree with you! Draco would never become a punk! Thanx for reviewing!

**srk-mage:** Yeah you're right, I have no idea what a boarding school is like! So I changed it! Thanks for pointing that out! It saved my ass big time! Thanx for reviewing!

**Prophet-Z:** Oh thankies! That made me feel loved! Thanx for reviewing!

**squiddie:** Ah hello again squiddie! Glad you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!

**Dragon-Malfoy:** lol! Glad my story kicks Fking a! Thanx for reviewing!

**badboyblondEsgurl:** I agree with you, Draco as a punk and Harry as a prep does not seem very believable. Thanx for reviewing!

**IceNecromancer:** I love your name! Sorry just had to get that out. Add more details about his surroundings eh? K I will work on that. Lol! I don't really like Ron and Hermione either (well I like Ron, just not Hermione) Thanx for reviewing!

**Gya:** lol! Don't worry he will be bottom! Thanx for reviewing!

**TheSlytherinGoddess:** You name kicks a! Sorry just had to get that out. Yeah, I just decided that Ron and Hermione really wouldn't fit into the situation very well, so I decided to replace them with Blaise and Pansy! Thanx for reviewing!

**Alex:** AU stories are like the best! Black, red, and purple are my fav. colors too! high five Thanx for reviewing!

**Pixie Goddess1:** Ok here is the thing; yes I do realize that Slipknot and Greenday are not punk! But he (Harry) isn't necessarily a complete and total punk. Yes I am fully aware that punk started in England thank you very much! Sex Pistols "Anarchy In The UK" for crying out loud! I FCKING OWN TWO SEX PISTOLS CD'S AND SAVING UP FOR A DEAD KENNEDY'S CD!

**lampshadesrgreat:** I fcking love the name! Just had to get that off my chest. Lol! Yeah punk Harry is hot! ;) Thanx for reviewing!

**Sarah:** Yeah man! I love Slipknot and Greenday! There both coming to town and I wanna go so badly! Thanx for reviewing!

**tries-to-be-special:** Well glad my story caught your eye! Ah yes, I took great pleasure in making Bethany cry! Mwhahahaha! Thanx for reviewing!

**Miss Moonlight:** Don't worry I plan to continue! Thanx for reviewing!

**Chihiro-loves-Haku:** Yes Chihiro does love Haku! I love that movie! Anyways, yes fear the preppies! Lol! Thanx for reviewing!

**addmoose2004:** Go mooses! Ok anyways…Yeah Harry is also a lot like me (except for the whole guy part) basically all of his likes are my likes, I don't know why I did that, I just did. Rammstein eh? I think I've heard of them, hmmm… Well I will definitely check them out! Thanx for reviewing!

**Padfoot-Marauders-Rule:** I know! There are totally not enough non-magic stories out there! What is wrong with you people! Lol! Thanx for reviewing!

**KC-Chick:** Thankies! Thanx for reviewing!

**angelkitty77:** Well here is more! Thanx for reviewing!

**Kaaera:** Oh don't worry Blaise and Pansy will DEFINETLY! come to visit! Not for a while though, but trust me they will! I have plans for when they will come to visit. evil grin. Mwhahahahaha!

**misfit2008:** That specific memory is for me to know and for you to use your imagination! Mwhahaha! Maybe I will reveal it later, maybe. I don't think this update was soon enough for you so I am terribly sorry! gets down on her knees and begs for forgiveness PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AAAHHH! NO NOT THE PITCHFORK! runs away Thanx for reviewing!

**D-daygirl:** Thankies! I feel loved now! Thanx for reviewing!

**Loser Kidddd:** Yeah Slipknot! Lol! Thanx for reviewing!

Remember to review!


	3. He Just Can't Be Gay!

**A/N:** Hello to everybody out there in cyberspace! How are all of you? I hope you guys are all doing well and know that I have missed you guys so much! In case you haven't noticed by now I am not exactly the fastest updater but I do honestly try! OH! Before I forget! I will be changing the name of this fic next time I post the new chapter (chapter 4.) **The new title shall be "Falling Into You" just because I like that title better. I shall also be changing my name to SlytherinChick,** so you all know. Well enough of my yapping! Onwards!

**Disclaimer:** laughing hysterically You actually think I own Harry Potter! points and laughs Your more delusional than I am! Oh man! Me own Harry Potter, that's rich!

**Warning:** Obviously this story is slash (BoyXBoy relationships) and AU (alternate universe) If neither of these genres appeal to you I suggest you leave. If you flame me you are only wasting your time because they make me giggle. You flame me and call me stupid for writing slash, yet there you are reading a story that is "morally wrong" and telling me I will rot in the fiery pits of the underworld for my satanic ways, when I clearly have given you plenty of warning as to the contents of this story. Use your brains here people!

**Note:** This is set a couple of days after the last chapter.  
ASD stands for After School Detention (some people don't know that!)  
A strait mute is a type of mute for the trumpet

Draco plopped down into the large dark red leather couch smiling at how soft it was. He leaned forward to pick up his warm, steamy, double-mocha cappuccino; he took a sip and instantly felt relieved. The past few days had been a nightmare for poor Draco so he decided to stop by the local coffee shop, Brew'd Awakening, for a relaxing cappuccino. He had dumped his long time girlfriend Bethany, which she was still in denial about, a few days prior. He didn't regret his decision to dump her though, Draco had come to the realization that she was an annoying bitch and he had no idea why he had even asked her out in the first place. Oh well, that was over and done with.

His thoughts then began to drift to Harry Potter, the spiky haired boy had begun to occupy his thoughts more and more, and he grinned when he remembered Harry's face when he told Bethany to fuck off. His emerald eyes lit up and his jaw dropped to the floor, it was actually quite cute looking. While Draco was musing over Harry's expression, he heard the door to the coffee house open and the tinkling of the silver bell.

"Sorry I'm late Sara, I had to talk to the principal, Boehme, about "proper" dress code, no more fishnets even if they're just on my arms. You could just tell he wanted to watch me burn in the pits of hell for my "satanic" choice of dress. The whole conversation amused me greatly," chuckled the boy.

Draco knew the sound of that voice in a heartbeat, he turned around to see Harry Potter standing behind the counter putting on his apron and talking to his co-worker Sara.

The girl laughed and told Harry that she was sorry, "Well Harry I got to go, Alex is taking me to the Royal Bliss Concert tonight and I don't want to be late," she gave Harry a hug and left.

Draco continued to stare at Harry (who didn't seem to have noticed him) as he wiped up the counter and popped in My Chemical Romance's CD. _Helena_ began to bounce of the dark blue and gold walls of the coffee shop as Harry continued going about his work, he briefly looked up and noticed Draco staring at him. Harry immediately made a motion of turning off some sort of switch located behind the counter, set down his dishrag and said, "Hey Draco! Sorry I didn't see you there, whats up?" smiled Harry leaning on the counter.

Draco brought himself back to reality, "Nothing much, you?"

"Just got back from Boehme's office, apparently he didn't care for my fishnet sleeves today and told me to go home and burn all of the fishnet I owned. It was actually quite amusing," grinned Harry.

"Well glad your living on Cloud Nine Harry, wish the rest of us here on planet Earth could be so lucky," sighed Draco taking another sip of his cappuccino.

Harry walked out from behind the counter and took a seat on the couch next to Draco. "Whats wrong Draco?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Draco's eyes immediately narrowed into slits and his voice got lower, "Bethany."

"Ah."

"She keeps following me around and refuses to believe that she really got dumped, and she is still telling everybody that we are going out! I'm telling you Harry next time I see her I am going to jam my strait mute up her ass!"

Harry laughed, "You know Draco, I think that I am starting to rub off on you, you are coming over to the dark side." He then began "Bwhahaha!-ing" quite evily, which in turn made Draco explode into a fit of laughter.

"You know what Harry I think I am finally beginning to give into your evil ways, God help me!" shouted Draco raising his hands towards the sky, not unlike Baptist preachers would in the deep south.

"Aw come on 'Co," his voice lowered and he leaned in closer to Draco, "You know you like it."

Draco shoved Harry away, his face gaining a little pink color to them, "Whatever dude!"

Harry pushed Draco back, "You know you can't resist the power that is the dark side," he stood up and put his hands over his mouth in a mock Darth Vader motion, "Come with me Draco and I can show you the powers of the dark side, join me Draco and together you and I shall be great."

Draco leaped up shouting, "No! I will never join you!"

"Oh but you will Draco, you will!" said Darth Harry, moving closer to Draco, and Draco in turn moving away.

"Never!" he then ran at Darth Harry taking him by surprise and knocking him backwards onto the couch.

Draco landed on top of Harry and both boys began wrestling each other. Harry managed to flip Draco over so he was sitting on top of him, but Draco slid underneath Harry and pushed him up and off himself. Draco stared down into Harry's eyes triumphantly. Both boys were breathing hard and staring straight into the others eyes, and after a few moments both boys burst out laughing. Draco had his arms around Harry and Harry had his arms around Draco, Draco was chuckling into Harry's chest and catching his breath. He looked around the deserted coffee house wondering to himself why it felt so good to be in Harry's arms. He then realized how intimate the whole thing was and swiftly stood up brushing himself off.

Harry propped himself up on his arms and looked at Draco, "Whats wrong Draco?"

"Uh…nothing Harry…I… er…just remembered my dad wants me home by five to help him paint the kitchen," he said rapidly and nervously.

Harry looked down in disappointment, "Oh, yeah I understand, sorry I kept you."

"Uh…that's ok, don't worry about it," said Draco picking up his backpack. "Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

Harry looked up, and with obvious fake cheeriness, "Oh, yeah, definitely, see you tomorrow Draco," said Harry waving and moving back to his space behind the counter.

Draco wanted to say that he was sorry but decided against it, he left the coffee shop and took a few steps before turning around to see what Harry was doing. He saw Harry reach behind the counter again and make the motion of flipping a switch; Draco then noticed that the neon green "Open" sign went on in the window of the shop.

"Hey Luis! Do you know what my three favorite words are? ASD! And unless you wanna have ASD until the end of the year I suggest you start running now!"

"Right away coach!"

'Ah, gym. How I have missed it so,' thought Draco sarcastically to himself. 'I thought if I was away from Kimpel and all of his "ASD!" crap any longer I might just go crazy!'

Draco stood outside a small group of his friends in the gymnasium dressed in a plain white t-shirt and mesh black shorts. 'Honestly, I wonder how anyone could possibly see gym as a fun class. Gym is legalized torture and so I will believe until the day I die!' Draco paused looking at his group of friends, 'God I don't know how much longer I can stand these guys, don't they have anything better to talk about then who is going out with whom?' Draco then scanned the gym area as if looking for someone.

'Hmm…wonder where Harry is.' He continued to survey the gym but didn't see him. 'Oh well, he's probably just getting a drink of water. I'll go look for him later.' He looked at his group of friends who were now talking about which one of Mary-Beth's outfits they thought was the cutest. 'Then again maybe I'll go look for him now, sure beats just standing here listening to my brain melt.'

"Uh you guys, I'm going to go look for somebody, I'll be back in a second."

"Your not going to look for that faggot (god I hate that word!) friend of yours are you Draco?" asked a boy named Andrew.

"Harry is not a fag! (still hating that word!) Take it back Andrew!" yelled a furious Draco.

"He's a fag (cringes) and everybody knows it," said Andrew.

"Of course if you would rather hang out with him then us, go ahead!" said another boy named Peter, "Go on Draco, go find lover boy!"

"I better tell Bethany about this you guys, she'll be furious when she finds out Draco's cheating on her with a boy!" said a boy named Marcus, the group of boys burst out laughing and began making kissy faces towards Draco.

"Tell Bethany whatever the fuck you want to tell her because I broke up with her three days ago!" the entire group quieted down, "And also I'm going to go find Harry and prove to you that he is not gay! You just wait, Harry and I will have the last laugh!" And with that Draco stormed off in a huff from his stunned "friends" to go and find Harry and prove to them that Harry was not gay.

'There is no way he is gay; if he was he would of told me. Harry has no reason to hide anything from me, anything at all. He can't be gay! He just can't be!' Thought Draco as he stormed off to find his friend.

He walked down the mud brick hallway that led out of the gym and paused to think. 'Where was the last place I saw Harry?' he tried to remember. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Harry in gym class at all, the last place he saw him was in the locker room when they were changing into their gym clothes.

Maybe Harry didn't feel well and just decided to stay in the locker room for gym, or maybe he was just ditching. Draco didn't really blame him if he was; he had done it a couple of times. Besides it wasn't like Kimpel was smart enough to figure it out anyway, he was too busy getting stoned. Draco made the decision that Harry had to be in the locker room for some reason or another, so he made his way to the locker room.

He poked his head into the green and white tiled locker room, "Harry? Harry you in here?" nothing. Draco walked a bit further into the locker room and tried again, "Harry? Harry Potter?" That was when he heard it, a slightly muffled sound; he couldn't quite make out what it was, "Harry? Is that you?" Draco walked down the row of lockers toward the source of the noise, as he got closer the sound became a little clearer, it seemed to be a moan. Maybe Harry was sick, thought Draco; he quickened his pace a little bit at this idea. He hurried to the last row of lockers where the noise seemed to be coming from. He turned the corner and found Harry and who was making that noise.

Leaning up against the lockers was Harry and some other boy, who had somewhat long dark brown almost black hair with blonde highlights in it, whose name Draco didn't know making-out passionately. Both Harry and the boy had their shirts off and the boy was running his hands up and down Harry's well-toned chest. Draco's jaw dropped as he felt his world come crashing down and, for some unknown reason, his heart shatter into a million pieces. Draco stared in horror at the scene unfolding before him for a good five minutes until finally the mysterious boy lifted up his head with a moan of gratitude allowing Harry access to his neck. It was in this moment that Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco standing there. He immediately stopped and stood upright, looked into Draco's horrified eyes, and then down at the floor.

"Fuck dude your good, why did you stop?" asked the boy. He looked at Harry and then spotted Draco and realized what must have happened.

"Uh…listen Draco, I can explain" started Harry, but Draco wouldn't hear it and he dashed out of the locker room. "Shit, sorry Matt I gotta go," said Harry trying to locate his shirt. He spotted it on the ground a few feet from where he was standing, threw it on, and rushed out after Draco.

Draco ran out of the locker room and continued running down the hallway until he burst through the doors that led outside. He kept running until he was at the park just a little ways up the street from the school. He looked around to see if anybody was at the park but he didn't see anyone. Draco walked down to the edge of the stream that ran through the park and sat down on a nearby rock. He stared into the murky water of the stream catching his breath, and then he put his head into hands and began to cry.

**A/N:** Poor Draco! Last chapter it was poor Harry but this chapter it is poor Draco! I am so mean to these guys! Don't worry next chapter it will get better! Once again I am sorry for the long delay between chapters. I hope to get better at that now that it is summer break but I am not making any promises. My life is basically dedicated to theatre for the next two months, what with Monster Spider (a play I'm in) and Theatre School in July. But I will try my hardest to get a couple more chapters out to you guys before July where I will have absolutely no time to do anything but theatre! Don't hurt me if I don't make it though! I will not abandon this fic! I WILL NOT! I love it too much! As a personal note, to those of you who actually know who Matt, or any of the other names mentioned are DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM I PUT THEM INTO THIS FIC! IF YOU DO I SHALL PERSONALLY DISEMBOWL YOU! Also to anyone out there who cares, I also post this fic on my blog (go to my bio page to find the address.) I also have an entire gallery devoted to the lovely couple that is Harry and Draco. Please feel free to drop by and take a look! Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think!

**Thank-yous:**

**squiddie03:** Yeah I hear ya. My crush plays the trumpet as well. He is first chair while I am second, but next year I'm gonna beat out his ass for first chair! Its kinda a love-hate relationship, as you can tell. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jack or Jill:** So glad to hear you liked it and thought it was refreshing! Thanks for reviewing!

**misfit2008:** Gotta love LotR and Monty Python! Oh man, Monty Phython. Those guys are geniuses! I HEART MONTY PYTHON! So glad you think that me and my friends are funny, and trust I don't think your friends would freak me out. Very, VERY! few things disturb me! Hope I didn't take to long with this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Moonlight:** LOL! Oh man I loved your review! Don't worry about the previous review, you have redeemed yourself. Oh don't worry, Draco eventually gets a make-over. It will be a lot later though! Hmm...I think Harry will indeed have a piercing, oh I could have fun with that...licks her lips Much thanks for the idea. I will be sure to credit you when I do write that in ;-) Anyways, thanks for the review! It made me giggle!

**Kaaera:** Of course Harry is going to practice to get better! And Draco is going to help him ;-) I won't spoil the surprise! Thanks for reviewing!

**silverflames03:** Well Bethany was just getting on my nerves and I figured "Hey, the sooner he dumps her the sooner he can get together with Harry!" Which of course he will, eventually. It may take him awhile, but not too long.Thanks for reviewing!

**xxFallin:** Glad you like it, you love it, and that you want some more of it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaikiki:** Always nice to know that somebody likes my story, and my choice of clothes, movies, and music. Thanks for reviewing!

**angelkitty77:** Hope this was an awesome chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Andromeda Malfoy-Potter:** I think I like writing non-magic fics more than magic fics. They give you so much more room to play around with ;-) Thanks for reviewing!

**D-daygirl:** I will be sure tocheck out your fic. Sorry I didn't do it sooner! Don't hurt me hides under desk WHO DOESN'T LIKE BROWNIES? Thanks for reviewing! (hands her a plate of brownies)

**valentines-hater:** Glad your loving it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Freakedddd:** Yeah, Bethany is a stupid name (sorry if any reviewers real name is Bethany. Don't hurt me!) Thanks for reviewing!

**KC-Chick:** DEATH TO EISENHOWER! We are the eagles of Evergreen! And weare proud of our colors green and white! We've got the spirit of victory and we are ready to win the fight! RAH! RAH! RAH! Go team and raise the score! Letout a yell and a cheerfor green and white. Something, something, something...Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon-Malfoy:** Don't worry, Draco is working out his feelings for Harry. Give him some time, he'll come around ;-) Thanks for reviewing!

**dan:** I can't wait for the two of them to get together either! To bad it will never happen in the book sigh Oh well! Thats what fanfics are for! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mr. Seto Kaiba's Secretary:** I have to say, once again Megan THANK YOU FOR EDITING THIS! I sincerly hope that you make it back from Bible camp in the crazy wilderness that is filled with lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!) I hope you haven't died because then I would be sad! Thanks for reviewing!

**chaeli.meep.:** Glad you like the story and sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!

Don't forget to review this chapter guys! Feel free to write me long reviews! I love 'em! I will try my hardest to get another chapter out to you guys soon! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner and I hope you all are well! REVIEW!


	4. Friends

**A/N:** _hiding under her desk_ Oh man guys, I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update my story. I feel so bad! I started high school last year and finally at the end of my second year have time to finish this chapter. Damn you writers block and AP classes! But now that summer is here I may finally have time to write. I hope! My goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer, that probably won't happen, but it is always nice to have a goal. Hope this chapter is ok! I finally managed to work through my writers block and finish it. I have won a private victory if nothing else! Oh and please note that this was previously entitled "My Only One" well now it is "Falling Into You". You probably already figured that out, but just telling you to make sure.

---------------

Draco was walking down a long, dark, and seemingly endless hallway. He did not know where he was going or why, all he knew was that he needed to get there. After what felt like an eternity of walking he finally began to see a small light at the end of the long hallway. He started walking a little faster towards the light; the light was starting to get bigger. He picked up his pace a bit until he was jogging, the light continued to enlarge. Finally Draco was in a dead sprint; he did not know why he had to reach the light, only that he had too. Draco ran into the light, but it was so blinding that he had to pause a minute to wait for his eyes to adjust.

He blinked and looked around the room, he found himself in the boy's locker room. Draco was trying to catch his breath as he looked around the room in confusion.

"Draco" came a voice from behind him.

The blonde boy spun around to see who it was and found his jet black haired friend looking at him with a mischievous smile on his soft pink lips.

"Harry?" Draco asked still panting.

Harry nodded and began moving towards Draco, he brought his hand up to Draco's face and before Draco even realized what was happening he was pulled into a crushing kiss.

The kiss was, in one word, perfect. It felt so surreal to Draco. Harry began licking Draco's lower lip begging for entrance. Draco eagerly complied. Then a thought struck him, what the hell was he doing? He was actually enjoying being kissed by his best friend? But he was straight! Right? Draco always considered himself straight, I mean there was that one time...but that was a mistake...or was it? All of this was making his head swim. He finally just gave up and started enjoying the kiss again.

Draco had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice that Harry had managed to get Draco's shirt off as well as his own and was currently kissing the nape of his neck. Harry's hands were roaming over Draco's chest while Draco was moaning in appreciation. Harry's hands found their way down to Draco's belt buckle, he had just begun undoing the buckle when Draco heard a sound somewhere off in the distance. At first it was very faint but it gradually got louder, Draco thought it sounded like something on the radio.

His eyes sprung open and he found he was looking at the ceiling in his room.

"Kerry, Bill, and Gina. X96 Radio from Hell" the man said.

Suddenly Draco realized what had happened, it was only a dream. Draco sat up in bed and put his hands to his face, he was drenched in sweat, breathing very hard, and in desperate need of a cold shower.

Climbing out of bed and passing the still turned on radio; he walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

He stripped off his clothing and turned the cold water on full blast. Stepping into the freezing water Draco began to feel relieved. He stood under the spigot for about five minutes letting the water wash over his body. Pondering his dream Draco grabbed the shampoo and began working it into his blonde hair.

About half an hour later a still groggy, now sopping wet Draco walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco plopped down onto his bed and, allowing his instincts to take over, fell back onto his pillow snoozing.

"Coming up next the boners of the day! Its 7:45, Kerry, Bill, and Gina X96."

School started at 7:30.

"Fuck," Draco said into his pillow, eyes still closed. "But then again I do have Doherty first period and he likes me. I can get out of being late."

It took Draco about five more minutes to convince himself that he really did need to get out of bed and get dressed. Throwing on the first clothes he saw, stuffing notebooks he knew he would need today into his backpack, grabbing his car keys, and making his way out the door towards his black Porsche. He climbed in and threw his backpack into the seat next to him. Opening the glove compartment he searched for a good CD to listen to. "Hmm...Dir en grey, Blondie, The Cure, ah here we go, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs!" He popped it into the CD player and _Goldlion_ began roaring out of his speakers. He looked at the clock, it read 7:53. He was already twenty minutes late he may as well not even go to first period; he wouldn't get credit for it so why go?

With that decided Draco began to ponder where he should spend the next hour. He could go to Brew'd Awakening...but then that would remind him of Harry. The previous day came flooding back into Draco. Walking into the locker room to see Harry making out with...Draco shook his head in an attempt to get the image out of his head. Where else could he go? The Coffee Garden! Yes, the Coffee Garden, that sounded good. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

About ten minutes later he arrived at his destination; he parked his car, paid the meter, and walked in. It was about the size of a standard classroom and a half with a few couches and aluminum tables with chairs set up in various places. There were only a few college students typing away on their laptops and nobody else. Draco walked up and ordered some chai tea and a slice of marble cake. He picked a little table by the window where he had a clear view of the street. Draco had no clue why but for some reason he really liked watching people on the street. Some slutty looking girl and her "gangsta" boyfriend walked by arm in arm, a middle aged man in a business suit rapidly talking on his razor cell phone, and a few surfer dudes in Hollister t-shirts passed by while Draco calmly sipped his tea. Draco began breaking off pieces of his cake and eating them still looking out onto the now seemingly vacant street.

Then he heard the bell on the door ring and somebody stepped in. Draco looked over to see who it was and panicking looked away. It was him, the boy he had seen with Harry yesterday in the locker room. He now began staring out at the deserted street with a determined look on his face praying he would not be noticed. A few minutes passed and he heard nothing, he did not avert his eyes from the street though, then he heard footsteps behind him, he still did not turn around, and then...

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Draco turned around to see the dark brown haired boy standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. 'Actually yeah I do,' but he was not about to say that.

"Go ahead," Draco muttered darkly.

The boy set his food down and sat down in the chair opposite Draco. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, they just sipped their drinks and ate their food. It was probably one of the most awkward positions Draco had ever been in. All he wanted was for the boy to leave. He knew that if he got up to leave the boy would follow him out in an attempt to talk to him, so the only option for Draco was to sit here and wait for the boy to say something.

"So..." said the boy in an attempt to get a conversation going.

"So..." replied Draco.

The boy sighed, "Look, about yesterday, with Harry in the locker room? I didn't know he had a boyfriend, honest I didn't! If I had I would never have tried to do anything. I'm sorry." He finished lamely.

"Whoa, let's get one thing straight. Harry is not my boyfriend; he is just my friend, who happens to be a boy...and gay. But that does not make him my boyfriend! We are just friends, friends and only friends and nothing more. Friends!" Draco finished oddly.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed when you ran out crying that you and him were..."

"Friends! We are just friends! I am straight, I like girls! I am in no way shape or form interested in Harry like that." Draco said a little too loudly, he noticed that the girl behind the counter and the two college students were staring at him. He put his hand up to cover the side of his face and whispered to the boy. "Look I wasn't crying when I ran out, I was just..." Draco struggled to find the right word, "Shocked and I didn't want to feel like I was interrupting anything."

The other boy looked at him quizzically, "Yeah, well anyways Harry seemed pretty upset after he saw you and ran out after you. If I were you I would talk to him, you know friend to friend."

"And say what? So Harry, you're gay. How has that been working out for ya? Oh yeah, that conversation will go real well." A sarcastic and now irritable Draco snapped.

"Look its not like he has cooties or anything, he's not going to jump you and start making out with you, I'm just saying I think you should talk to him and make sure you two are ok. That is if you really are his friend" the boy finished angrily.

The two of them went back to sipping their drinks for a few minutes in a tension filled silence. Draco was the first to break it.

"Look..."

"Matt"

"Matt, look Matt, I'm sorry. This whole thing has just really thrown me for a loop ya know? I just don't know what I should do next. I don't know if I should approach him, wait for him to approach me, or just break it off completely." Draco broke off a piece of cake and ate it. "I just don't know how to handle this sort of situation. I don't want to stop talking to Harry, but now that I know he's...gay it is just so awkward. I don't want him to come on to me or anything like that."

"Look, I think that Harry considers you to be one of his good friends. He knows your straight and he respects that, he won't try anything if he knows you don't want him to" Matt said assuring Draco.

Draco sat for a moment in silent contemplation. A sudden wave of guilt rushed over him as he stared into his tea. Here he was being a total asshole to this kid when he was trying to help him out. Then he started to wonder what Harry must be thinking about him. He was being completely immature about the whole situation and needed to fix it soon if he still wanted his friendship with Harry to remain intact.

"I'll find him today and talk to him" Draco said breaking the silence.

"I think that is a wise decision."

"Yeah," a silence descended over them once more. Glancing around the room Draco noticed the clock, he had about fifteen minutes to get back to school in time for second period. "Look Matt, um, I'm heading over to school, need a ride?"

Matt offered a sincere smile at Draco, "That'd be great, thanks."

The car ride back to school was a silent one, not an awkward silence but a peaceful silence. Neither one of the boys felt like there was anything to say, so they remained mute. Draco arrived at school and parked the car. Both boys paused before getting out.

"Thanks again for the ride, I really appreciate it. I hope things work out between you and Harry. See ya later."

"Wait, um, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Harry would you?"

"Nope, sorry. If I see him I'll let him know you're looking for him. Later."

With that closing remark Matt got out of the car and headed toward the school. Draco gave a prolonged sigh, grabbed his backpack, got out of the car, and sauntered towards school trying to figure out what in the world he was going to say to Harry.

'Damnit Harry where are you!' Draco fumed mentally as he stalked the halls looking for his black haired friend. Draco was sacrificing his most precious lunch time to search for Harry so the least he could do was be standing around that next corner! 'Ok think, if I were Harry where would I be?' Duh, stupid question, he had no idea. 'Where haven't I looked yet?' He paused for a moment, and then the answer came to him, 'Art Hall!'

Draco bolted to the Art Hall and turned the corner expecting to see Harry standing there, he was not. 'GODDAMNIT!' Draco practically shouted, kicking a nearby locker and then proceeding to bang his head against the green metal. 'I'm never going to find him.'

"I can't believe I failed my history test! Sodders is so stupid!" came a high pitched voice. Draco eyes widened, suddenly ceasing all movement, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

"Don't worry Bethany, pretty sure that like everyone failed."

"Well then she should give us an easier test since everyone failed it. That's what a good teacher would do."

'She's coming down the main hallway; I still have time to escape!' Draco bolted down the Art Hall as if he was a gazelle, and she was the lion. Looking ahead Draco some a staircase that he never knew was there, he dashed up the stairs, skipping every other one, and sat down panting at the base of the second set of stairs. 'Made it.'

"Hey," came a voice from behind. Turning around he saw Harry sitting in the middle of the stairs with a sandwich in his hand. Their eyes met and both Harry and Draco looked away.

"Hey"

"You ok?" Harry asked, inquiring about Draco's heavy breathing.

"What? Oh, yeah… I'm fine. I just… heard Bethany… coming down the hall… so I made a run for it."

"Oh"

An awkward silence fell over them. After Draco managed to catch his breath he looked up at Harry again and decided it was now or never.

"Look about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry," Harry cut him off. "I should have told you I was gay sooner, I was just afraid you would react exactly like you did yesterday. I'm sure you probably hate me now and I don't blame you, I kinda hate myself right now for deceiving you like that, and…"

"I don't hate you," Draco said cutting off the rambling Harry.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry I ran out like that, I was just…I didn't know what to do so my first instinct was to run. I shouldn't have acted so childish. Sorry" looking up at Harry.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way" finally making eye contact with Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I kept meaning to. I would work myself up to finally telling you, but I always whimped out in the end."

"From now on let's promise to be open with one another ok?" Still looking at Harry.

Harry smiled at Draco, "Deal."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and then really noticed his surroundings for the first time. "Whoa, this staircase doesn't go anywhere!" This was true, the staircase only led to a two wooden, locked, doors.

"I know! I figured you'd be in the lunchroom and you wouldn't want to see me, so I decided to eat lunch up here today. Ignoring the slight pot smell I think it is rather cozy up here."

The two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter. After five minutes of straight laughter Draco looked at Harry.

"Just promise me one thing. Don't make out with your boyfriend in front of me. I don't want see that."

"Understandable. I won't make out with my future boyfriend in front of you if you don't make out with your future girlfriend in front of me" said a slightly giddy Harry.

"Wait, that Matt guy isn't your boyfriend?"

"No, being two gay hormonally charged teenage boys we just decided for a quick make ou…wait, how did you know his name was Matt?"

"He and I had coffee this morning," then noticing Harry's confused look added, "Then we went to city hall and got hitched, I tried to call you but to no avail."

"Haha, no seriously."

"We ran into each other at this coffee place and talked."

"Cool. So, just double checking, your cool with the whole me being gay thing, right?" Harry asked.

"As long as you don't come on to me, I'm fine."

"Rock on." Then an impish grin came over Harry's face. "But you know Draco," scooting closer to the blonde and lowering his voice, "Your just so damn hot, I don't know if I'll be able to resist you" dancing his fingers up Draco's arm until he reached his shoulder as he was saying this, causing Draco to become quite flushed remembering his dream. "If you ever get curious Draco gimme a call, day," curling various blonde strands around his finger, and getting precariously close to Draco's face, stopping short of a few inches, "or night."

Draco's breathing rate had shot through the roof in the last few seconds and found himself incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

Harry smiled, "Kidding! I was kidding!" Harry laughed.

"Right," said a still flabbergasted Draco. "I knew that."

"I know your straight and that's cool with me. I promise I won't ever try anything" scooting away and holding his hands up. "Unless you want me too," giving an exaggerated wink toward Draco.

"Oh yes Harry, I want your body," said Draco joining in on the joke.

"I don't blame you, I am drop dead gorgeous," sprawling himself out over the stairs. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful Draco!" came a very melodramatic Harry.

"I'll try not too," joked Draco.

Finally the bell signaling that lunch was over rang. Draco stood up and looked back at Harry, waiting for him to get up.

Harry looked up smiling, "Friends?" extending his hand toward Draco.

Draco smiled back, took the hand, and pulled Harry up and into a hug. "Friends."

-----------------------------

Review please!


End file.
